Fall in Love Again
by gypsyandasher
Summary: Bella is a vampire who has been searching for her love from her human life. When she finds him again she tries to make him fall in love with her again, but will Edward love her. Lemons to come. ExB


_Mrs. Meyer owns everyone, saddly even Edward. _

_Bella's point of view_

The sound of the girl's spine crushing in my hands is how every day should start, well that and screams too, that's a nice touch. But then as I was finishing disposing the ragdoll that was considered a body I was hit by a smell of my best friend Carlisle. So I fallowed it to a field where I saw a line of vampires staring at me. How did they know I was coming? In the center of the line there was Carlisle, and a woman who had her arm wrapped around his waist in a supportive manner. A manner of love. He finally found a mate. That brought a smile to play on my lips.

Then I saw HIM! He was standing not 50 yards away. And rage filled every fiber of my body. The blonde boy at the end of the line of vampires fell to the ground screaming as if his heart was being ripped off, but I did not even give him a glance I ran straight at Carlisle. But the giant vampire stood in between me and Carlisle.

"Please let me explain", the jackass Carlisle said.

"Explain, Explain, Please EXPLAIN to me why he", as my hand pointed to HIM, "is a vampire!"

"If you would calm down I can explain everything"

Then the pixie one stepped forward and said, "And if you could control your emotions, you are killing my husband." The blonde vamp was still on the ground. My confused face must of ask the question for me because she said, "He can feel emotions, and whatever you are feeling he is feeling so please stop hurting him, thank you."

I breathed in and out, but that only had HIS scent crash upon me.

Then HE spoke for the first time, "I know you."

My heart almost started beating again just by the sound of his voice, and to add that he remembered me made me break down in sobs. Thank God the big one was next to me because he caught me before I fell to the ground.

"Let go back to the house and Bella and I can explain everything and answer all you questions Edward."

He just ran to the house and we all fallows after I collected myself enough to stand up. The woods cleared then I was able to the house, and it was beautiful. Beautiful can't even describe it. It was homey and lovely. It was elegant but cossy, and it felt like my home as soon as I pushed through the threshold. I followed everyone into what I saw as the living room. I sat by myself next to Carlisle and his mate. Then there was the big guy with his mate who was smoking hot with a under tone of bitch. Then the pixie and the blonde guy (she said husband not mate how strange). And finally there was HIM.

I beat everyone to speak first

"I will tell the whole story, and afterward if you have any questions let me know, and Edward I am sorry"

I was with Carlisle when he went on the hunt for the Vampires; I snuck out to kill the monster who took my love. That love was you Edward. We were married and are lives were just starting when you were taken away from me. Carlisle saw me and ordered to go home before I got hurt or worst but before I could even reply a vampire tackled me down to the ground. Carlisle came to my rescue but it was too late. The venom was spreading and the next three days was pure hell. I thought I died and I was in hell.

Then on the third day I awoke and so did Carlisle. My story after that point was like Carlisle but then we came across a town about 17 years later where I found you Edward. He looked just like you, and acted like you, and he was you. I fell in love with you again and you fell too. I could not damn you to my life so you stayed human and we loved each other. We got married. And you would move with Carlisle and I. You aged but I still loved you then you got sick and I held you till you took the last breath of life. Then we packed up and move again and again and I found you 17 later. And I made you fall in love with you again and again. I was there each time you died. And each time hurt so much.

Then I found you in Chicago and you were sick and Carlisle tried to treat you but you were going to die. Carlisle tried to convince me to change you but I couldn't and I ran. I ran away from everything that reminded me of you. I left Carlisle that day, and I assume that he changed you then. I travel the worlds searching for you again. I looked in every corner of this world for my human love, but here you are 110 years later…a vampire. And the only thought going through my mine right now is …I love you.

Then HE spoke,"I...

_Should I go on? please review and any thoughts_


End file.
